UN SOLO CORAZÓN
by LagrimasSolitarias
Summary: Podía ser difícil, pero el amor que los unía es más fuerte que ellos mismos, por eso no podían evitar a pesar de todo siempre juntos acabar, no en par, en tres mirando hacia el frente hasta el final en un solo corazón. (Flippy/FliqpyxFlaky).


_**Hola linduras. Realmente ni debería publicar esto ya que no tiene cuerpo, son solo pensamientos acomodado a estos tres, me estaba fijando que jamás especifico el físico, así que imaginenselos en sus versiones originales oh las famosas anime si quieren. Me disculpó por esta masa sin forma.**_

 _ **Dedicado a la reina de la humanización "AsH HewLett" dudo que no la conoscan si andan por estos lares, pero por si acaso les juro que si pasan por su perfil se enamoraran de su arte. (Siento haber tardado siglos y no tener una drama firme, pero heló aquí, lindura)**_

 _ **Clasificación T por palabras subidas (Ese lenguaje me inspira este loquillos lol).**_

 _ **Flippy/Fliqpy x Flaky.**_

 _ **Happy Tree Friends pertenece a Mondo Media, solo la historia es propiedad de LagrimasSolitarias.**_

* * *

 **"UN SOLO CORAZÓN"**

Odio, impotencia, ira, cólera...

Solo así podía sentirse.

Tener una vida tan mierda.

Terminar hundido en una guerra donde solo la agonía fue el pan de cada día.

Explosiones por un extremo, como lo han sido en su corazón cada decepción en sus días, cada alegría que en su momento paso a dolor.

Balas que te atraviesan letalmente el pecho, como cada abandonó que en carne propia vivió. Desde la ausencia de sus padres en su vida, seguido de cada relación amorosa fallida, continuada la receta de la amargura con las roturas amistosas que cada vez se incrementaron pasando a nulo ese espacio en su vida.

Es difícil mantener lazos con alguien de cualquier tipo, cuando da la impresión que no puedes amar a alguien oh esa persona cuando más importante se vuelva se ira.

Lo más similar a arrancado de tu vida.

Los gritos del bando contrario como del mismo se mezclaban, sinfonía de dolor que le recordaba los capítulos de su ayer.

En algún punto de todo esto se creo Fliqpy...

En uno de los vacíos, golpes, traumas entre el polvo adornando de sangre nació.

Justo en el instante que la cordura lo dejo. (Otra maldita perra que lo deja, luego de jurar nunca hacerlo).

La sonrisa más sádica de dientes filosos se formo, las joyas más brillantes ámbar se posaron en lugar de sus esmeraldas, la agilidad de mandar al infierno a quien se le ponga enfrente con un uniforme contrario lo gobernó.

Siendo dos seres aparentemente en el mismo cuerpo... Eso oh el mismo que expresa de esa forma lo que guarda su interior.

Y bien pudo pasar de esa forma.

Ganando cuanta medalla en su labor, justificando mares de sangre en un aparente deber patriótico, teniendo una alta cuota mensual por cada uno de esos logros, dándose los lujos que intentarán llenar patéticamente un vacío que su vida solitaria dejo.

Quien necesita una familia que se vistió de isla a lo largo de tu vida, quien necesita amigos que se desviven en promesas y juramentos que no pasan de solo palabras, quien necesita relaciones que no hacen mas que ilusionarte conque mereces ser feliz, para luego bajarte de la cima, quien necesita camaradas igual a colegas con los que se forman lazos si les es fácil olvidarte cuando más los aprecias...

Niñez, adolescencia, adultes.

Un ciclo donde lo intento y después de cansarse tanto lo dejo, para volver a intentarlo donde fuese y todo resultará igual, solo lograba que Fliqpy tomara más fuerza dentro de si, saliendo a flote y quedándose más tiempo.

Y justo en el momento que todo le valía prácticamente verga.

Cuando mando a la porra su estado emocional y psicológico.

En ese momento cuando te llenas de frivolidades y creer llegates a un fondo de donde no hay salida. Cuando crees que ya no te duele el ayer que enterrate, cuando te has mentido tanto a ti mismo que te crees estar bien y nada te importa.

Fue cuando la conoció.

Cuando la luz mas sublime lo visito, cuando supo que existía un sabor más dulce que la miel de azúcar, cuando supo que los ángeles son reales, cuando el escandalo de una guerra eternamente en sus oídos fueron callados por el canto de sirenas reencarnados en una voz, cuando todo lo pesado paso a suave, cuando la más bella guía tomo su mano en camino a la felicidad.

Se enamoró.

Se enamoró descubriendo que todo con mujeres del pasado fue solo un capitulo, y esta sublime musa es su completo libro, sintiendo que cualquier dolor físico que formaron cicatrices junto a esas malditas que las malas experiencias te dejan en el alma, perdían total peso con la alegría actual.

Sentirte que caminas en nubes, en lugar que un acantilado de muertos.

La amaba loca y perdidamente.

La amaba aferrado como su oxígeno oh mejor droga.

La amaba como lo mas y único valioso en su vida.

La ama y ese perro sádico también... Ese diablo de ojos ámbar la amaba igual.

Compartían cuerpo, compartían alma y mente, ¿Como no compartir amor a su todo?.

Ambos locos por ella, ambos embelesados por la pelirroja de baja estatura, delgado aspecto sin curvas, torpe andar, dulce y tiernos gestos con alma pura.

Mierda.

Ninguno podía burlarse del otro en este estado del sueño, los dos actuaban como cachorros ansiosos por atención con ella, ambos sucumbían a sus besos y cada pequeña oh enorme demostración de afecto.

Una alma tan podrida y dañada, enamorada de una pura que aun con golpes de la vida se mantenía de tal forma.

Pura, noble, inocente, tan vez ingenua, pero dulce, malditamente dulce que le hacia temblar las piernas lanzándose a sus pies.

Flaky no sería enfermera, pero se encargaba con facilidad de sanar sus heridas, cada una con los cuidados de suaves dedos y bellas acciones.

Tan devota, tan hermosa, tan distinta al mundo que habitan, tan sublime que se sentía impuro de tenerla en su vida, pero sin embargo se negaba rotundamente a soltarla.

La ama y aunque no la merezca con su interior consumido en tinieblas, no podía renunciar a la luz que lo embelesa.

Ya fuera egoísmo oh valentía no podía soltarla.

Egoísmo que su felicidad habitaba en ella, aunque mereciera algo mejor que él.

Valencia de aun siendo difícil luchar como en el campo de batalla eternamente por su amor.

Su relación no era clasificada de sencilla, más bien muy compleja, demasiado difícil para cualquiera.

Por tal que Flippy y Fliqpy dieran todo de si, por su adorada ojos hermosos... Existían los problemas.

El ser roto que un ojos esmeraldas forma con un mirada ámbar... Poseía una cantidad enorme de defectos.

No puedes tomar todo y meterlo en una maleta que dice pasado, asiendo cuenta y caso que todo quedo borrado, ignorando que toda batalla deja sus rastros.

Las inseguridades de los abandonos grandes y pequeños estaban hay vigentes, los reclamos y peleas por las cosas más simples y diminutas estaban hay, las discusiones y exageraciones gobernaban, las secuelas de guerra salían a flote.

Joyas hermosas amarillas como miel, exóticos ojos verdes que siendo esmeraldas se igualan a los jades, gritos en las tormentas y dudas a montón en su relación.

Firmeza, nobleza, paciencia por montones que el amor le hacia nacer a Flaky, lo daba todo por mayor...

Al soldado le aterraba que eso se acabara. Que ella notara que no tenía porque aguantar todas sus fasetas, que el amor no fuera suficiente, que la soledad que vivía en su corazón volviera al ella irse.

Es curioso como se puede lastimar más fácil a quien tanto quieres.

Como una palabra tan diminuta como "Duda" puede ser un acabose.

Muchas pruebas terribles que con raspones ganaban, provocando que demasiados tacharan su relación de insana. Uno no decide de quien enamorarse pero no por eso debe someterse a un infierno que con aparente seducción bailaba un tango con momentos de felicidad.

La pelirroja sanaba su dolor con mimos, con cuidados únicos que jamás en su vida en el ayer vivió, luchaba por hacerle dar otras oportunidad a la humanidad, daba todo de si para que avanzara y confiara en los demás, lo guiaba con cuidado sin presionarlo pero tampoco descarriarlo en todo el proceso, tenía tanto que agradecerle así como amarla por mayor, cada vez que lo cuidaba y protegía. Cuando esa pequeña mujer podía dominarlo a su antojo, y en lugar de eso, solo lo protegía.

Flippy se dejaba hacer.

Fliqpy se derretía a sus pies.

¿Ella sabrá que es la única capaz de hacer entrar en razón a esa doble bestia?.

Ya que gracias a su poder sobre él, (Llamado estar hundido de amor), solo ella lograba calmarlo en las crisis, consolar su dolor y jurarle con sus labios casto que no existe nada que no lo superen juntos.

Se sintió una plena basura cada vez que sin quererlo la hizo llorar, cada vez que los problemas enredandose lo hicieron cometer el pecado de creer ella también lo dejaría y hasta lo lastimaba (Cuando no es así), de ser tan cabeza dura ambas pares de joyas encerrandose, cerrarse en su terquedad y dolor, no comprendiendo que la pelirroja siempre solo a intentado ayudarlo...

Es lo único que ella hace.

Ayudar a una aparente doble alma que ama.

Porque ella con todos y defectos inseguros lo ama, ella lo ama con todo y apariencia rígida que se vuelve blanda en su tacto, con todo y lágrimas de disculpas cada vez que hace una digna pendejada nivel él, con todo lo que conlleve amar un alma rota que por algún motivo la suya logra ver hermosa, al ir mucho mas haya que la superficial apariencia vacía.

Tanto Flippy como Fliqpy son amados por ella en cada aspecto, los ama con todo y pasado que dejo complejos, lo acepta e intenta ayudarlo. Y mejor aún, lo hace, logra ayudarlo.

Podrían tener días difíciles, infiernos que creían no tener un final, sufricios agobiantes en una relación formada por seres contrarios. Pero justo en el instante que sus manos oh labios se rozaran... Es cuando todo vale la pena.

Cuando las almas siendo una del soldado encontraban paz.

Cuando la inocente pelirroja podría sonreír entre risas, enamorada y entregada al amor de su vida.

Cuando los momentos dulces se formaban, cuando dos historias se entrelazaban, cuando todo parecía ser suave y de caramelo, cuando el perdón con la reflexión los visitaba, cuando alcanzaban superar una crisis y se reconciliaran.

En ese leve instante, la paz los gobernaba por igual.

Quedando atrás un pasado manchando junto a las dudas, creciendo un alma rota por otra que le entrega todo sin condiciones, descubriendo los tres un nivel nuevo de amor cada vez que un nuevo amanecer se posaba en lo alto de sus vidas, junto a un te amo que aunque complicado es real.

Podía ser difícil, pero el amor que los unía es más fuerte que ellos mismos, por eso no podían evitar a pesar de todo siempre juntos acabar, no en par, en tres mirando hacia el frente hasta el final en un solo corazón.

 **(Fin)**

* * *

 _ **Gracias por leer linduras. Intentaba mezclar la visión tosca que tengo de este doble niño con un desahogo de un bajón, con la dulce imagen de lo que es mi Flaky conmigo lol inevitable casi siempre la meto en todo.**_

 _ **Nos vemos/leemos lindos.**_


End file.
